snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
- Forms ▾= - Pony= }} - Outfits ▾= - Battle ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Bikini= - Dancer= - ▾= - Pajama= - Ballet= - Singer= - Sailor Moon= }} }} }} | caption = Bubbles with Courage in her hands | name = Bubbles Utonium | origin = The Powerpuff Girls | sex = Female | age = 11 | species = Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Baby Blue | hair = Blonde | relatives = Professor Utonium (father/creator) Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny (sisters) Dr. X (Uncle {Lifelines}) Bell, Barasia, Breannin (Cousins {Technically}) | friends = Courage (pet), Dexter, Mandy, Gaz, Olga, Jenny, Octi (toy), Rini (Lifelines) | enemies = Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins | occupation = School Student, Dancer | residence = Powerpuff House, Megaville}} Bubbles 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the sister of Blossom and Buttercup and owner of Courage. She originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi History In short comic, taking place before the events of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Bubbles were training with her sisters. Although Blossom and she can handle themselves, they looked noticed Buttercup was missing. She however turned up shortly after, cosplaying as a Super Sayan, much to the displeasure of the Professor Utonium, who ended the simulation. After the Professor sanctioned her, Bubbles is seen cosplaying as Sailor Moon. Chapter 1 Bubbles moved along with her sisters to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary. Their introduction didn't went as planned however, as they weren't believed to be heroes. Dexter however did take them serious and later challenged Buttercup to a duel. Dexter proved however to be stronger than he looked and Blossom decided to interfere in their duel. After helping Buttercup, she called Bubbles to assist them in the battle. Surprised but joyous, she joined the battle. The battle was broken prematurally by Jack however, who withheld from taken disciplinary actions, since it was their first day. Instead, he invited them to his dojo, where assigned Dexter as their guide for the school. In his dojo, Bubbles was distracted by Jack's dog, Courage, expressing her love for animals as she showed him to her sisters. Jack told them how he got Courage and decided that Courage deserved a new owner, Bubbles. She took him outside where she played with him, until she got attacked by the Dread Dragon. Courage called for help and the girls were drawn into battling the monster. At first, they were outmatched by the creature, until Jack appeared, who slew the monster eventually. The next day, Bubbles, trying to make friends, "befriended" Mandy, being completely oblivious of the latter's dark nature. Some time later, she was hugged by Blossom, after the latter witnessed Dexter's tragic backstory, leaving both Bubbles and Buttercup wondering what got into Blossom. After Blossom was kidnapped by Mandark, they were talked up to speed by Otto Osworth and together with Buttercup, went on a rescue mission to save Coop, Dexter and Blossom. Narrowly, they escaped Mandark's lair-turned-deathtrap and returned home. Chapter 7 Months after the events of Mandark's Revenge Arc, Dexter accidentally released a Globmonster, a creature that he couldn't beat with his tech and ended up absorbing him. He was however saved by the Powerpuff Girls, as Blossom froze the monster, Buttercup threw it in the air and Bubbles broke it to pieces, before returning to school. At school, it is revealed that she has befriended Mandy and Gaz. It was then that she saw Olga for the first time. Mandy explained to her that Olg led the Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe, sparking Bubbles interest. She immediately signed up for the try-outs and shortly after, trying to convince Blossom and Buttercup to come along. While Buttercup outrights refuse to come, Blossom tried to make up an excuse, which fell on dead ears as Bubbles took her to the try-outs. After Dexter solved some technical difficulties, Bubbles did a succesful try-out and was selected for the troupe. After learning that Dexter and Blossom have some problems, Bubbles came up with the idea to go the beach with some friends. A change of environment might help them to talk things out. Back at school, Bubbles met Gaz' brother, Dib who chased by Gaz for batteries and later Jenny. Bubbles appeared to idolize Jenny and was ecstatic to learn that their parents were colleagues. During the performance at the science fair she was about to dance when suddenly GIR intruded. Jenny tried to stop him but GIR put a controlling device on her forehead, transforming Jenny into a portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. The invasion began and the girls were battling the Cluster crowd. Bubbles tried to save Olga from one of the Darkstar Councils but got hit by Bell and was knocked out. Bubbles went further with evacuating the people on the science fair. Bubbles and Courage were having a hard time trying to get the door to the safe room to open, since the scientists said they needed someone with a serious amount of muscle and Bubbles was the only one left that has super strength that can do it. When Courage kicked the door and injured his foot, Bubbles quickly kicked the door herself and knocked it down, as "punishment" for injuring Courage's foot. Bubbles looked inside the safe room and saw all of The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's equipment that the Professor kept in storage, even Dynamo. Bubbles was telling the people to get inside the safe room and Olga wanted to ask Bubbles a favor, but Bubbles was thinking too much about Dexter to respond to Olga's hand in need. Bubbles started to pay attention and started screaming out to Olga. Olga wanted her to go and get Dexter, but Dexter came to her first and told her that they have a serious problem that needs to be taken care of. Bubbles was told by Dexter that he can't keep fighting off the monster and that they need to get the safe room door closed now. Bubbles was having trouble closing the door after she kicked it open, but then the Professor helped her by activating Dynamo. The Cluster monster tried to get in by infecting Dynamo with a virus, which led the Professor to shut her down for a cold boot-up. Bubbles is now the only one responsible for keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. She was seen using her laser eyes to keep Cluster monster away with Courage. Later, although they were relieved that the Cluster monster fled in fear of the explosion, she became very sad when not only she and the others were going to be demolished by the explosion, but also because her sisters had failed to diffuse the bomb and might have died. After she realized that she and the others were still alive, she expressed her belief that Blossom and Buttercup will fine as well. When she heard Jenny's scream, she flew in the stage, in order to save Jenny. Her sisters were all ready on the stage, shocked to see that the Rowdyruff Boys have returned. Bubbles seemingly ignored this as she ran towards Jenny, claiming that she needed their help. At no point does Bubbles seem to care about the presence of the boy, while she tried to help Jenny. Together with Courage, she tried to reboot Jenny and was later helped by Noreen Wakeman. Suddenly, she was confronted by Boomer. Creeped out by his strange behavior, she tried to ask him what he want but instead he surprised everyone in the room by kissing her on cheek. As Brick tried to uncover his brother's plan, he recalled that when they were kissed, they exploded. This mere suggestion was enough to freak out Bubbles, before Blossom restated that she wasn't unstable, at least not physically. Personality As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling'''Comic Page: Bump, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, naive'TV Episode:' Octi Evil, The Powerpuff Girls and sensitive'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, The Powerpuff Girls leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, The Powerpuff Girls. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, The Powerpuff Girls. She is easily scared'TV Episode:' Boogie Frights,The Powerpuff Girls and panicks even easier'Comic Page:' Makeout Fallout, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is extremely protective for her favorite doll, Octi'TV Episode:' Octi Gone, The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles easily makes friends, part due to her naive nature, as befriended Mandy, who is a violent sadist, and Gaz who doesn't really care about her environment altogether. But most of all, Bubbles is a caring person and a great animal lover, caring for all animals. At one point, she nursed a squirrel, Bullet and gave it Chemical X to fasten its recovery'TV Episode:' Stray Bullet, The Powerpuff Girls and she was estatic when she met Courage'Comic Page:' Courage The Dog, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Her love for animals extent to her being a vegitarian'TV Episode:' Collect Her, The Powerpuff Girls. Her love for animals sometimes take more extreme proportions however as she once tried to adopt a whale'TV Episode:' Helter Shelter, The Powerpuff Girls and later freed an entire zoo'TV Episode:' Helter Shelter, The Powerpuff Girls. She also loves to dance and jumped to the occassion to audition for the Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe'Comic Page:' Little Miss Sunshine, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Other interests of Bubbles seem to be kodomomuke manga, unlike her sisters who are more into American Comics'TV Episode:' Super Zeroes, The Powerpuff Girls. Despite that the fact she is a heroine herself, she used to idolize the AWSM'TV Episode:' Super Zeroes, The Powerpuff Girls and still idolize Jenny, for being superheroes'Comic Page:' Nearly Fratricide, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance In the show The Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles has light blue eyes with two blonde pigtails and her hair nicely seperated. She wears a baby blue dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a blue Megaville uniform that involves a blue skirt and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. Powers and Abilities Bubbles, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Density Manipulation:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Drum Playing:' Bubbles is able to play the drums'TV Episode:' Mime for a Change, Powerpuff Girls. *'Electrokinesis:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand'Comic Page:' Final Blow, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Bubbles fires energy blasts from both hands, in a sickle motion, forming an energy circle before impact'Comic Page:' Powers, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Enhanced Roar:' Bubbles and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Enhanced Senses:' Bubbles and her sisters' are highly enhanced. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Bubbles and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. **'Enhanced Vision:' Bubbles and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. ***'Night Vision:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to see in darkness. **'Supernatural Smell:' Bubbles is able to identify the seperate components and their origin of a smell'TV Episode:' Reeking Havoc, Powerpuff Girls. *'Flight:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the air. *'Heat Vision:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. *'Imaginary Friend Creation:' Bubbles and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together'TV Episode:' Imaginary Fiend, Powerpuff Girls. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are blue. *'Limited Acid Immunity:' Bubbles and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid'TV Episode:' Cop Out, Powerpuff Girls. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Mecha Piloting:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results'TV Episode:' Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls. *'Multilingualism:' Bubbles is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, like "Spanish"TV Episode: Ice Sore, Powerpuff Girls and "Japanse"TV Episode: Super Zeroes, Powerpuff Girls. **'Zoolingualism:' Bubbles has the unique ability to speak with and understand animals. She is known for speaking fluent "squirrel"TV Episode: Stray Bullet, Powerpuff Girls, and is able to combine her linguistic skills, speaking spanish with a giant squirrel once'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls *'Size Reduction:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray'TV Episode:' Nano of the North, Powerpuff Girls. *'Sonic Scream:' While Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles has mastered this skill, meaning she has the most destructive version. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. Bubbles was able to resist a pain level of 11, which was the highest power level of Mojo Jojo's laser beam'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, Powerpuff Girls. She can survive unaided in space. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to travel faster than light'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. She is usually considered to be the fastest of the trio. **'Short-distance Teleportation:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bubbles like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can be be stronger than Blossom when she's mad'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, Powerpuff Girls. *'Super Spit:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Temporary Multiplication:' Bubbles and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Thermal Resistance:' Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. *'Tornado Spin:' Bubbles can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray vision:' Bubbles is able to view through any material. Origin Bubbles is a Powerpuff girl , orignally from the cartoon network show,The Powerpuff Girls. In the show she, along with her sisters, were accidently created by Professor Utonium when he added Chemical X to his concotion of Sugar, Spice, and everything nice. They used their special abilities to fight crime and became Townsvilles greatest superheroines. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, and gentle demeanor. Bubbles is also known as the "cute one" and the baby of the group. Her ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She lives in Townsville in the original show. Trivia *Bubbles is the only one of her sisters not to have had a pantyshot. *In the first fight against Dexter Bubbles uses an attack which is the signature of both Guile and Charlie from the Street Fighter series, Sonic Boom. *Bubbles also cosplayed as Sailor Moon in the early stages of the comic. *Bubbles doesn't seem to have a crush unlike her sisters. One is in a relationship with Dexter (Blossom) and other one has a crush on Jack (Buttercup). *Bubbles seem to be closer to Courage than her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. *Bubbles seems to enjoy dancing and seems to want to be a dancer, making her resemble Dee Dee. *Bubbles has the most PPGD friends and least enemies out of her sisters. *Bubbles has changed the least from the show since Blossom has a crush and hangs out with Dexter and Buttercup has a crush on Sensei Jack and hangs out with her fanclub friends. References }} Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Dancer Category:Main Character Category:Transhuman Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Featured Category:American Characters